Such cutting tools have usually metallic disks, the diameter of which may be up to 4 m. Cutting segments are mounted on the periphery of the disk, which cutting segments have industrial diamonds in a holding mass. The width of the diamond segments determines the cutting width.
Attempts have been made to increase the cutting performance through longer cutting segments, thus through a higher proportionate filing of the peripheral surface of the disk. This, however, is influenced by the chip material between the workpiece and the outer peripheral surface of the cutting segment having to again be discharged. The cutting segment is for this purpose provided with flat grooves on the outside, which flat grooves do not evenly discharge the chip material. Thus a high amount of frictional heat is created. Both circumstances effect an accelerated removal of the binding agent for the diamond grains, so that same break off and an increased wear occurs. One is therefore forced to find a compromise between the embedding strength of the binding agent and the rate at which material is removed.
Thus a need for improved cutting tools exists. An important goal of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the state of the art and to further develop a cutting tool of the above-mentioned type with economical measures in such a manner that the cutting performance is increased and the chip material is discharged quickly without causing the wear on the tool to be increased.
The cutting segments have, according to the invention, at least one channel extending over their height, which channel helps to discharge the chip material. The course of the channel or of the channels can be substantially wave-shaped, zigzag-shaped or meander-shaped in peripheral direction, however, it is also intended to construct the channel or each channel as a deep groove which extends inclined or curved. Several grooves can be arranged parallel or rather equidistant to one another; groups of grooves can intersect, in particular at an acute angle. Thus, the invention provides good transporting paths for the discharge of the chip material, while a higher cutting performance is simultaneously achieved. The special design of the cutting segments further causes a reduced friction to occur on the side surfaces of the cutting segments so that, accordingly, less frictional heat is created and the created cut has smoother contours than is achievable with common, strong friction generating cutting segments. In addition, the inventively provided channels effect an improved cooling of the cutting segments, which results in a longer tool life.
The designs of the cutting segments and their channels serve to further increase the cutting performance with an improved material discharge which takes place both in a peripheral direction and also transversely thereto. In particular, in the case of serrated or toothed cutting segments, there occurs only an edge friction on the outer sides, however, in spite of this, a holohedral cut is still assured. Important is such a reciprocal form interfitting of the individual cutting pieces of each cutting segment so that no gap exists in axial direction, but that a full cross-sectional overlapping exists. In particular, if the channels in relationship to the peripheral direction form a herringbone structure, the removed material is discharged satisfactorily continuously in flow direction, namely largely in peripheral direction and partly also inclined thereto, that is, directed toward the side surfaces of the cutting gap. Same has a very clean groove extent. The individual cutting segments may also be longer due to a better cooling, so that the peripheral surface of the disk is percentagewise more densely occupied. An even cutting action is thereby assured over the entire length of the cutting segments. Smaller cutting forces are created because of the reduced friction. This relieves the disk and thus it can be designed thinner.